


Miracles Will Never Cease

by Tdelicot



Category: X Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 13,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Back To The Dance Floor and Wonder Of It All. Scully has a secret to tell her husband, while they head for the Cape Henry Light House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Walter Skinner called Fox Mulder and Dana Scully into his office to go over his case load, while waiting for Doggett and Monica Reyes.

He had called them on his phone earlier, asking how long it would take to reach the office.

Agent Doggett had advised Skinner, traffic was some what heavy coming from the airport.

But for now, he was involved with idle chit chat with both of his agents going or their schedule, before leaving for the light house for another trip for a few days, and hopefully their won't be no murder involved this time around.

However for Dana Scully had somewhat of a surprise for her husband Fox Mulder, and she didn't want to spoil it now, until after they arrived  
back to the Cape Henry Light House.

She even advised her own doctor in order not to say a word, unless her husband had gotten wind of the news, she had covered all of the basics at this point.

A Few Minutes Later.....

Agent John Doggett and Monica Reyes back on the job once again, after the past few months having been on William's space craft recovering from her injuries.

"Since everyone is here now, I need for Agent Doggett to let us know, on whether the warehouse just outside the town of Elizabeth is still around?"

"No sir, it's not, it would seem the warehouse was burned down, in order for Scalion to cover his tracks from anyone having to follow them, at this point sir, I have no idea just where Scalion, Robar and the rest of his team went to."

"It would be your job, along with your wife to out just where, while Mulder and Scully are on a few days vacation to the Cape Henry Light House, otherwise that is it got now, I have a meeting with the new deputy director, since Kersh is no longer involved with the F.B.I."

"Good riddance." Fox Mulder says to the group before getting up to stretch with an amused look on Scully's face.

"Come on Mulder, we have some last minute packing to do before leaving for Cape Henry."

"Have fun once again the both of you, I just hope to god, you won't find any dead bodies once again." Monica says before chuckling at them.

"Thanks alot Monica, I will be sure to let you know either way." Mulder replied tersely.

"All of you out of my office now, before I kick every single one of you in the butt." Skinner laughed before going back to his boring paper work, before going home for the rest of the evening.  
///////////

At their apartment. Fox Mulder was packing the last of their things into the back of the trunk, before going back inside to check with his wife Dana Scully.

She was sitting on the bed thinking how, she was going to tell him the wonderful news, while having been trying for months to have a baby.

Mulder walked in. "Are you all right Scully?" He asked having to worried about her the past few days.

" I am fine Fox, just having a great deal on my mind of late it would seem, come on lets get moving, I will take over the driving for now, while you rest." She says with strong emotion.

"Sure, everything is packed up in the trunk." Before pulling his wife up from the bed, to head on out the front door to have it locked with such a beautiful day for a long drive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally arriving at the Budget Travel Lodge miles from the Light House.

Scully's mind was all over the place, while her husband Fox Mulder was asleep in the back seat snoring away.

She was halfway to Virginia, Cape Henry, she had to stop on the side of the road to wake Mulder, it was his turn to drive the rest of the last few hours to the light house area, even though he was able once again having to be three time the charm to rent a room from the Budget Travel Lodge a few days earlier.

She makes sure, she is able to pull over to the curve, without having a state trooper to stop her.

Once she is able to do this to steer clear, she gets out from the front seat, to open up the back seat to wake her darling, sleeping husband.

While having to be half asleep. "Are we their mom?" To have Scully chuckle with his silliness.

" No we are not Fox, it's your turn to drive the rest of the way, while I could use a few hours of shut eye, the coffee is up front to keep you awake, now move it buddy, before I kick your ass."

"Oh!, I would love that Scully, along with sucking my." She shuts him up with a kiss to his lips, before helping him up from his seat having to be really stiff and sore for the moment.

Once he moves out, she gets into the back to her her head back with the blanket. "I will wake you, when we get to the Budget Travel Lodge." He says before moving off quickly.  
////////////

Meanwhile

Agent John Doggett and Monica Reyes was trying to make contact with William, Fox Mulder had left the special transceiver with him and Monica to ask him about Scalion and Robar.

When Allysa was scanning for all signals in the area of Washington, D.C.. She called her husband William to the Communications center with the message coming in from Agent John Doggett.

William stormed in quickly from his quarters, after being woken from a sound sleep. "What is is Allysa, that it can't wait?" While he mutters with a serious tone.

"Agent John Doggett wishes to speak with you about this Scalion and Robar, he's talking about." Handing her husband the microphone transceiver to open up the channel.

"Very well Allysa, I will speak with him, this has better be good." She nods, to let her husband know the channel is opened. " Agent Doggett, this is William, did my father give you the transceiver?"

"Yes he did, while he and Scully are on a few days vacation at the light house, listen William, do you have any idea where this Scalion and Robar are at the moment." He inquired.

"Actually I do, they are abroad my ship waiting for transport, their are signs of another battle brewing with the aliens outside the worm hole, I suggest you stay close to Washington, D.C., in case another outbreak comes about."

"Please advise Scalion, I have been looking for him, ever since the warehouse burnt down in the town of Elizabeth." He says with deadpanned tone.

"I will tell him Agent Doggett, I will keep you updated on the where abouts of the alien ships, end transmission." He looks over at his wife in the corner scanning, when he decides to tell her, he was sorry for the way he was acting, when he stormed in. "Sorry, Allysa, but we need to speak with Scalion, he never mention anything about the warehouse burning down."

"I suggest, William, you speak with him again, I don't trust this man at all." She replies with using her mental abilities.

"Neither do I, I will speak with you later on, what I find out from him or Robar." Before leaving, he kisses his wife quickly before leaving the center.  
////////

With night having fallen with a full moon. Fox Mulder pulled up to the Budget Travel Lodge to speak with the night time manager, this time a male.

When he announced himself at the window, Scully wakes up quickly to noticed, they had finally arrived while yawning.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Mulder, your in the computer records, you and your wife have room seven this time around, here are your keys to get in your room, along being cleaned and the frig is filled with food and drinks, even though you can always go next door to the restaurant to eat."

"That is fine, sir, we will probably eat, what is in the frig for the night, thanks a great deal."

Turning the vehicle around, Mulder was able to park in the front of room seven.

Fox Mulder Turned off the motor, while helping his smiling wife Dana Scully to move out from the back seat, now fully awake and ready to go for the rest of the evening.


	3. For Mature Audiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having arrived, Scully is interested in attacking her husband in bed, while at the light house the caretaker notices a space craft of some sorts crashing miles away.

From the minute Dana Scully entered into the hotel room, she attacked her husband, to push him hard against the door to kiss him hard.

Not that he was shocked, he was rather expecting it for several hours, otherwise he responded back in kind to take his wife into his arms to kiss her passionately.

A moment later he grunted from her grabbing his groin area, knowing full well what she wanted in the first place.

He struggled in great distress, when she worked on pulling out his belt from his pants becoming tighter with each passing moment. "Dana, please!" He croaked while looking at a bemusing wife.

"Please, what Fox, what is it, you want to do with you against this door?"

While ordering him to move out of his shoes, and opening up the bottom on the top part of his black pants.

"Everything Dana, Please I need you, liked I needed you during those times after the dance hall." She pulls him away from the wooden door to pull down his pants and boxers to expose himself directly in front of her face with sexual excitement.

She was ready, but not as yeat with the news about the baby, that pleasure would be told at the light house. while she was frowning now with dragging her husband onto the queen size bed, bouncing the both of them on the top of the blue covers.  
//////////////

At the Light house

Fox Mulder had hired a caretaker to help keep watch over the light house three days a week, Sam Cogley age 76 years old, it was his night to be working, having been informed by agent Fox Mulder and his wife Dana Scully would be arriving in the morning to visit.

He was driving up the rubble road to park his vehicle a few feet from the front door. He was able to take out his keys from his coat pocket, before going inside to turn on the light for the harbor area to guide most of or all of the boats coming into the Cape Henry harbor.

The moon was still full with very little cloud cover, when the waters down below were some what rougher then normal for April 20th.

Sam Cogley was doing this for Fox Mulder for a short time only, having to be dying from terminal lung cancer from smoking too much from over the years, what he mostly needed was a miracle to make another year to see his grand daughter Lisa turning two years old.

When he was on the top level after turning on the light, he noticed a strange light or form in the north west having to look like a ship crashing several miles away.

He would have to check his scanner, to find out just what the hell, it was in the first place.  
///////

On board the space craft, Allysa was listening to a transmission coming from a crashed ship having out of no where, she was able to track the ship to the Cape Henry, Virginia beach waters.

And the same area Agent Fox Mulder and Dana Scully having to be in at this point from Washington, D.C.

She needed to call William once again, with the latest information.  
//////////

After several rounds of wonderful, well rounded sex between the both of them, Mulder was very surprised, he was able to last this long with her hormones, the way they had been the past few weeks, he had suspected, she was not telling him the truth, as to why they were here in the first place.

She was sleeping on her left side, while he was listening to her snore slightly, along with the fact, he had noticed a change in her body mass, mostly with her body mass.


	4. For Mature Audiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully tells Fox Mulder the news about the baby, along with a surprise.

Fox Mulder knew how to make love to his wife Dana Scully, knowing every caress and touch to make her head swoon with sexual desire.

But this time, it had seem different some how, she was emotional and physically sedated this time around, along with telling her husband just how much see loved him a great deal, despite all of the pain and misery, they had suffered from over the years, including their divorce ten years prior.

Mulder having to be kissing his wife's stomach several times already, she had the feeling that Fox Mulder knew exactly was going on with his wife, even though he continued on down to her opening to taste her again.

She was loving every second of his tongue and mouth on her, but what she wanted the most was for him to enter her, to fill every inch of him. And to this day, ever since she first had sex with him many years ago, she was always wondering just how big he was down below, until finally she gave in to her emotions to love him with no strings attached.

Even when she was married to him the first time around, life together was interesting, until after his mental problems started to surface, along with the fact, she wasn't able to handle the changes, until recently.

Fox Mulder was loving what he was doing to his wife, but then again, he needed to know very badly, what was the secret she was hiding from him in the first place.

Dana Scully finally decided to say something, knowing full well, she could no longer keep it to herself.

When she told Mulder, she wanted to sit in his lap, having impaled herself to fill every inch inside of her, she kisses him very hard, before taking a deep breath to whisper in his ear. "I am pregnant Fox, it finally happened, your seed had been planted inside of me." She says in a soft whispered tone.

When she looked at his expression of his face, it was one of pure joy and amusement.

"I love you, Dana Scully." Before taking her face to kiss her once again very hard, and finishing her ride of him, before hearing a strange noise from over head a light.

When Mulder and Scully went to look out the window in their nudity, Mulder was able to see the light from over head to be some type of spacecraft heading for the waters.

"Didn't it look like it was heading for the light house and the harbor waters?"

"This may sound strange, after you telling me about the baby, lets get dress to check it out, Sam Cogley is supposed to be watching out the light house for me, I am wondering on whether he's their now, and having seen the light in the sky."

"Come on, lets get dress and find out, I am in need of an x files case after all Fox Mulder." Before kissing him one last time before getting dressed together and full of pent-up emotions from the news of the baby and now with the light in the sky.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully, Mulder and Cogley go to check out the crashed space craft in the harbor waters.

On board the space craft with a crew of seven including a special healer from the planet Alexandria, they were coming to Earth to pick up Scalion and Robar from William's vessel, having set up a location to meet.

But something had gone wrong out in space, when they were attacked by the evil aliens and the ship's main warp drive was damaged.

They were able to make it through the heat shield if Earth's atmosphere before crashing, but thank god they had enough energy to stay afloat until help arrives.

Commander Airle had asked everyone to make a report on the state of the ship before their power runs out, and start to sink, even the healer with their special healing abilities unlike Allysa, with proper training would use his or hers mental energies, to heal every life form to live a longer life span.

However with communications having to be out, they would be able to use their short term scanners to track anyone or vessels coming their way, with the cloaking device having been knocked out.  
//////////////

When Mulder and Scully were able to meet up with Sam Cogley at the light house, he was explaining to them, in what he was able to see fly over and heading for the waters some 2 or 3 miles from their location.

"It's too bad we don't have a boat of some kind to look for the ship in the waters." Mulder says to the two looking on.

But Sam Cogley spoke up. Actually I do Mr. Mulder." he says to spark interest with Agent Fox Mulder.

"Where?" He asked with curiosity. Scully was thinking to herself. "Oh!, here we go."

Sam Cogley pointed down below the rocks of the harbor, for where the long flight of stairs were located. "It's a speed boat Mulder, and it has plenty of gas inside, and it's ready to go, I suggest we start moving before we lose it."

"Mulder, it's going to take some time to get down those stairs, even in my condition." She says to her husband.

"Well!, we just take our time Dana, while I help you get down a few stairs at a time." He replies in a soft spoken voice to help his wife.

"Then lets get moving everyone." Cogley says to the both agents.

Carrying two lanterns with them, Cogley was going down first with no problems, even at his age, Fox Mulder was thinking walking behind with his wife Dana.

It would take twenty minutes, once everyone was able to reach the bottom of the rocks, for where the red speed boat was being housed. "Here we go everyone, Mulder and Scully get in, while I start the engine." He starts the engine right away, before moving off into the harbor to look for the space craft.

They had the lanterns and the light from the light house to guide them, since the moon had gone behind the clouds.  
/////////////

Allysa on board her husband's space craft was again on duty in the communications center, she was working a double shift with Johan working in the medical bay this time around, while the command staff was supposed to be sleeping, including William after being woken twice during the past 8 hours, he was tired.

However this time, this was a true emergency, she had tracked the vessel that was supposed to be picking up Scalion and Robar, crashed in the Cape Henry, Virginia region, their last transmissions, they were losing power having entered Earth's orbit after being fired upon by one of the alien ships in the solar system.

When William came running in, he wanted a full report from his wife. "I am afraid to say this William, the craft is down for the moment, it hasn't sunk, but I am tracking a small type of boat heading their way, I will show you on the scanner."

"You know what Allysa, why don't I get the feeling, since it's so close to the light house, that my father might be on that boat having to look for that ship that crashed?"

"Knowing your father, it's a good chance he might be , there are three humans I am registering at the moment, we will have to wait it out, until we know for sure William."  
////////

It took thirty minutes to go more then 2 miles of the harbor, but they were able to come upon the ship that was still on the surface.

"Mulder look!, it's not under the water at all, maybe their power reserves are still working at the moment." Cogley was told to get closer to the craft, and hopefully the main access hatch.

"I assume you two, have dealt with things like this over the years with working for the X Files department?" He says with am amused look on his haggard face.

While inside the vessel Commander Airle considered opening the access hatch to let the humans inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder, Scully and Cogley find the access hatch into the space craft.

Mulder, Scully and Cogley saw that the access hatch was opening up, to have them enter inside of the space craft.

Knowing full well not to enter quickly, they had to be sure the air was breathable, using their lanterns to see inside, they noticed another hatch leading into the heart of the vessel.

"Mulder, I don't like this at all." Scully says with pointing the lantern in front of her to see, while Sam Cogley was truly amazed in what he was seeing for the first time in his life.

"Scully try to see what is on the other side of that hatch, you did noticed the writings on the access hatch, it's the same for those having to come from the Planet Alexandria?" He pushes the second access hatch to open, it's at this moment for when all of the lights came on inside, along with someone dressed looking like he's in charge of the ship.

"I am commander Airle, my vessel was supposed to meet up with another to transport two back to our home world of Alexandria, and you three are?" He says before having others come out from another section of the ship.

"I am agent Fox Mulder, my wife Dana Scully, and Sam Cogley, care taker of the Cape Henry light house."

"Fox Mulder, your William's father, and I believe your Scully?"

"Yes, Commander Airle, I am William's mother, when were you supposed to meet up with William?" She said to him with the others looking on.

"We were attacked out in the solar system by the evil aliens to cripple our vessel, making it impossible to meet up with William and his healer."

"What is this healer?" Cogley asked with his question for the commander.

"A healer is a person that has special healing abilities using energies with training to heal any life form to live a longer life span, no matter what health condition the life form may have."

"Including terminal lung cancer?" Cogley says before informing the two from the light house.

"Yes, including terminal cancer Mr. Cogley, would you wish to speak with our healer about his abilities?" Commander Airle said to Cogley with great interest about the entire matter.

"Sure, I would be very much interested Airle." Before walking around to get a better look of the craft inside.

"Commander Airle, how soon your able to bring up your power reserves and get back out into space?" Mulder replied.

"I am afraid to say this, we are sinking, we going to be needing help once that happens, the main warp drive and cloaking device is completely shot."

"What about Commander, maybe your be able to contact William on the ship, I know for a fact Allysa probably is scanning with having probably saw your ship in the waters." Mulder says with looking at his wife with a look.

"We still have communications intact, I will have my communications officer send a message to William's ship, I need to go now, please follow the others to the medical bay, our healer will speak with Mr. Cogley."

Chapter Seven Up Next


	7. Chapter 7

Cogley had clung onto hope the healer would be able to save his life.

While Fox Mulder tried to rationalize the full truth with the space craft. As for Scully, she was believing in miracles, despite the fact that her patient Jamie was dead from his brain cancer, and nothing could be done for him, as compared to Sam Cogley having to be alive.

Commander Airle was called to the communications center with information from William's ship. "Sir, I have a live video feed coming in from William."

How soon before we are able to bring it into the center?" He asked.

"A few seconds, I am adjusting the scanners now to bring it in with our power reserves, here it's now."

"William, it's Commander Airle from Alexandria, we were attacked inside Earth's solar system, we won't be able to stay afloat, no more then 24 hours, will you be able to come help us with getting all of us off the vessel?"

"We will be able to be in your area within the next twenty minutes, we have been scanning the region, do you happened to know on whether my father Fox Mulder and my mother Dana Scully were able to make contact with you?" William advised with a serious tone on the screen.

"Matter of fact, the both of them are on board, along with the care taker from the light house, they came upon us in a small red boat, they are both fine, I will speak with them soon."

"Good, we will be transporting everyone up, when we are in the area, I will have my wife Allysa, to send you a confirmation message to advise everyone of the transport, I wouldn't want to scare, everyone with moving from place to place."

"I understand completely William." Before the video feed ended...  
///////////

Scully and Mulder were alone in their make shift quarters.

Fox Mulder was concerned for the most part with his wife, she was complaining of pain with her back and legs having to walked down all of those stairs.

"Look Fox, I will be fine, I just need to take it easy, for now on, after being so stupid to go down all of those stairs quickly, all for the sake of the craft."

"I realize that Dana, but at least we were able to fine out, just who they were in the first place." He says with a worried look on his face.

"Maybe you should have the healer check you out, just in case their is a problem, I don't want you to lose the baby, after we worked so hard to get at this point."

"I agree." She smile before moving into her husband for a quick kiss.

There was a knock on the door. Mulder moved off to open it to see Commander Airle.

"Agent Mulder, we were able to make contact with your son William, his ship is going to be transporting all of us up in about 15 minutes, I am informing the rest of my crew, please bring your wife to the main communications center for the transport, everyone will be meeting their."

"Thank you, commander." Mulder said before turning to face his wife, she was in great distressed at the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Cogley had the never to speak with this healer in the medical bay, since he first met, let alone a race from outside of Earth's solar system.

"What your telling me, Jarile, this your name, you will be able to expand my life with your energies, along with ending the cancer from within my old body? He asked while the healer was going over his computer terminal dying of power reserves.

"To answer your question Mr. Cogley, yes I will be able to save your life once we are on board William's space craft to be here shortly, please follow me to the communications center."

"Everyone seems to know this William very well, I do hope, I will get the chance to meet him."

"You will Mr. Cogley, we need to go, they will be here soon." Jarile said to him.

Inside the communications center everyone was gathered around, while Commander Airle was waiting for the rest of his people including the healer having just walked in with Mr. Cogley.

While Fox Mulder was holding onto his wife once the transport begins.  
//////////

William, Johan, Allysa and a few others from medical were ready. "William, I just sent the confirmation, they are ready for transport." Allysa announced to her husband and the others waiting to assist. "Here we go." She says with pressing the buttons on her console.

It took a few moments when everyone reappeared on the platform, including Cogley in total shock from the transport, while Dana Scully collapsed to the ground, while Fox Mulder and William ran over to her, along with Jarile the healer.

"We need to get her to the medical bay quickly for a complete check." Jarile says to them looking on with concern. Allysa asked Johan to help out, since he has the ability to work as a medical tech when needed.

They were able to use one of the tables from inside the center to place Dana Scully on it, while Johan and Fox Mulder went to the medical bay, while William had to say to speak with Commander Airle on what might of happened to Scully.

"Dana Scully was complaining about her back and legs walking down a great many of stairs to get to Commander Airle's vessel with Fox Mulder, I am the care keeper Sam Cogley of the light house."

"Yes, I heard about you, thank you for the information, I would be sure my father will let Jarile and Johan know, Commander Airle come with me to my quarters, we have much to discuss, Allysa please keep me updated on my mother's health condition." He was scared for the first time in his life.

"I will be sure to call you, William." When he left, Allysa asked on whether the others wishes to be taken to the medical bay as with medical bay, they all agreed, she was able to call for an escort to take Cogley and the nine others from the down vessel to the medical bay.

When Mulder, Johan and Jarile arrived in the medical bay, they were able to place Scully moving slowly onto the scanner table. Johan was able to switch on the scanner starting at the top of her head to end at her feet.

"We will be able to see what is going on inside of her body with this scanner." Johan says to Fox Mulder with a serious look on his face. "It's going to take a few moments to know the answer."

"Johan could you use my help with my abilities to help strengthened her condition?" Jarile announced.

"I suggest you try right now, she is in great pain, it has something to do with the baby she is carrying." Johan replied in a sad tone.

"My, God no!" Mulder hollered out to them.

"Agent Mulder hold onto my hand, I will be able to save the child and your wife's life at the same time, it's going to take a great deal of energy to do this." He says to them and Mulder.

Chapter Nine Up Next


	9. Chapter 9

The healer Jarile asked Mulder to go of his hand to continue on with his work.

Fox Mulder paced back and forth inside the communications center, while watching the healer Jarile work his miracle on his wife Dana Scully.

Jarile again asked for his hand with the glowing energies directed covering her head to toe.

When the energies disappeared. "What is it Jarile?" He asked in a low voice, full of dread.

"It is over, Dana Scully and the baby will be fine, she just needs to rest right now, while I placed her into a light sleep, Johan please advise William of these facts, while I need to rest myself to recharge my energy to work later on with Mr. Cogley and his health issues.

"Thank you for saving my wife's life and the unborn child, I don't know what else to say on the matter, this was a true miracle to say the least." Mulder says with tears, while wiping them from his cheek.

Johan walked over to the man full of emotion, he was in need to lay down for a few hours, like everyone else for that matter. "Come on Mulder, I will have you sleep in the next cubicle to your wife, while she is asleep." He asked Jarile to follow him with pulling Scully off the scanner table and into the first cubicle of the medical bay.  
///////

Sometime later

Scully wakes with a start. Then she remembered. She was inside of a safe place, nice and warm. She was asking herself with the darkness around her. "How long have I been out?" She states.

Dana Scully struggled to comprehend what was happening. It was when she felt the energies having been directed into her body to save herself and the baby, it was prior to that, she was in a great deal of pain, before she heard the voice, telling her, she would be all right.

She tried to get off the make shift bed, but she was stopped by her husband Fox Mulder. He had woken, When he had heard her move.

"Don't try to move Dana, your going to be just fine, Jarile was able to save your life and the unborn baby, when you dropped to the ground after transporting up from Commander's Airle space craft." 

"Fox, it was so strange, Jarile was speaking to me inside the light I was in, It was like I was at Heaven's gate to meet up with god and my guardian angel." She says in a soft spoken voice, while toughing her husband's cheek.

"I know Dana, he told me earlier, he's asleep at the moment, he's going to try it again later with Sam Cogley." He kisses her before telling her to sleep, when he was going to be doing the same.  
////////

Allysa was exhausted after working a double shift, when she walked into the quarters, William was going over the last minute details with Commander Airle.

"I am sorry the both of you, I didn't realize the meeting would take so long, by the way, I received word from Fox Mulder, Dana Scully woke a few moments ago to be just fine, Jarile did a great job on saving your mother's life, as with the unborn child, that happens to be a boy during the scanning process." 

"Do they know Allysa?" William was sounding tired, just as she was. "Commander Airle, I will have you taken to your quarters, I will call for an escort to be here in a few moments, have a good night's rest."

He says before there is a knock on his door to their quarters. "Come."

"Excuse me William, I will leave to get my rest, good night."

He walks out with the escort heading on over to the elevator to the third level with the rest of his crew members.

When William looked at his wife to have his question answered. "No, they don't know my husband, come on, lets go to bed, we are both exhausted." 

"I might be exhausted Allysa, I can still hand my wife into my arms for some tender loving care." He says before pulling her into the bedroom.

Chapter Ten Up Next


	10. Chapter 10

Fox Mulder couldn't believe the tiny baby boy inside of his wife's stomach having to be on the scanner once again for a final check.

Did Cogley truly believe that living a longer life inside of being dead?

And the choice he couldn't share with his burden with anyone including Fox Mulder.

He was still in shock with his life having to be saved after all.

He takes a deep breath.

"I am fine Mulder, the baby is fine. I need to fine out for sure.

Hearing the heart beats of the baby inside of her give her the hope for the future.

While for Jarile was able to connect with Cogley, they could see the white glow of energy coming from his body being directed into Cogleys body.

Jarile's eyes were closed for the next few moments, until finally he let go of his hand, telling Johan to check his vitals and his body by the scanner.

It would take a few moments with the scanner started to hum just like it was doing with Dana Scully.

Johan wasn't able to believe it, even though he had heard stories from Allysa over the years.

"This is amazing, Mr. Cogley your terminal lung cancer is no longer around in your body, Jarile was able to destroy or clear the cancer totally, your now free and clear to live a normal longer life span.

Sam Cogley didn't know what to say, he was in tears, along with everyone else in the medical bay.


	11. Chapter 11

Dana Scully looked down at herself before transporting back down to the Light House, along with Mulder and Cogley.

Glancing around the area, after being on William's ship. She froze at the top of the stairs, the same ones that almost made her lose the baby.

She gasped, the over whelming flow of emotion to have her happy as with her husband.

"I love you, Fox Mulder, we need to go back to the lodge to enjoy one another once again, this has been too much space stuff for my taste."

She says looking on..

When they walked up to the vast darkness, with no moon having to be out.

Cogley said.."I made sure I was able to lock the door." While Mulder hissed while taking out his keys. The door slowly creaked open to everyone's annoyance.

Making sure the coast is clear, both Scully and Mulder had on their minds expecting some sort of an attack.

It would seem they were apparently alone finally. Cogley looked at them with a strange expression.

While Mulder frowned, along with his wife to have Cogley confused.

"Agent Mulder, why being so careful, I was the only one taking care of the Light House, ever since you hired me.

"It's a long story Sam, and besides I could use a nice quiet evening for a change, after we found Commander's Airle vessel, and it's a real shame it's now under the water forever."  
//////

Meanwhile on board William's craft, things were some what getting back to normal.

Johan having to be back working at the Communications center to let Allysa rest after working a double shift.

It was William's job now

To make sure everyone knows their place with getting the vessel in order and waiting to see if Airle's crew will be able to go home back to Alexandria.

Up Next Chapter 12th


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter for mature audiences.

Once they were inside the Light House for the evening, Sam Cogley had gone home before coming back to check on Mulder and Scully staying, instead of going to the lodge.

Fox Mulder had made sure Cogley had drove off in his vehicle, after what had happened the past few days.

They were able to set up the blankets and a space heater upstairs with the harbor light having been turned off, along with having set up three lanterns able to see around.

Since Dana Scully was feeling better about herself, she wanted to make love to her husband inside the light house finally, after being involved with finding Airle's space craft.

While taking off her clothing to be completely nude in front of her husband with amusement in his face. 

"What's wrong Fox, you never seen a naked woman before?" Having to make him chuckle from her comment.

"I am just glad we finally made it here after the past few days full of excitement." He said with taking off his clothing, ending up with his boxers to spring out his shaft now hanging down in front of her face.

She pulls her husband down over her body on the blankets, since it wasn't all that cold this evening, she could feel him pulsating with heat through out his entire body.

She wanted him, and vice versa after having two wonderful miracles happened on board William's vessel. Herself/baby, and then Cogley and his terminal lung cancer no longer inside of his body.


	13. Chapter 13

Mulder was comforting his wife the best he can on the blankets, while their whole world is stopped for the both of them.

Dana Scully as it may be, was enjoying herself for the most part, with her husband trying to please in every way, actually he's been doing it, ever since they had gotten married for the second time.

Her voice was close to breaking with the wonderful feel of love between the both of them from inside of the light house.

Scully smiled at her husband. "Mulder, I want you to close your eyes to feel the every sensation of your nerve endings, for what I am about to do."

"Yes." As he stammered back down onto the blanket with his both legs spread eagle to have her between his legs.

"I don't ever want to lose you or this baby ever again, we worked too hard to get to this point Fox." As tears start to roll down her cheeks from the emotion she was feeling at the moment.

He touches her cheeks to feel the wetness, before bringing her down onto his chest for comfort.

And before she realized, Fox Mulder turned her over onto her back onto the blankets, while lifting both of her legs into the air, she was finally ready...  
///////

On board the space craft...

William was starting to wake up after a long night, when he looked over, his wife Allysa was sound asleep, he didn't have the heart to wake her after the past few days, she needed her rest with the delivery of their child to be born soon.

One thing he had to do today, was have Johan try to send a long range message into the worm hole, to see if any of the Alexandria's ship would be able to pick up Commander's Airle and his crew, or else they would be stuck for awhile on the vessel, as with the others.

He just really didn't have the proper room to house everyone at this moment, just in case their would be an attack.

When he slowly had gotten out of the bed, his wife started to stir for the most part.

"William, are you all right, I can sense your mood for the moment?" She says before moving over to him to hear his answer.

"There is just too much that needs to be done Allysa, with my father and mother off the ship now, as with that man Cogley, we can concentrate on getting the business of this ship back on track."

"I agree sweetie, but you can't be doing everything yourself, your still exhausted, as with myself, I plan on playing hooky for a few more hours."

"Did my father teach you that phrase with playing hooky, it was something he would so, when he was bored with an X Files case?" He says with a chuckle coming from his wife.

"It would seem so my husband, now come back to bed for at least another hour, the others like Johan and Scalion know how to run this vessel without even trying."

"Your right mostly, very well, I am going to sleep another hour." He gets back under the blankets, while bringing his wife into his arms.

She looks at him filled with great love, however she started to laugh at him. "Who said anything about sleeping?" She says before attacking her husband with kisses.


	14. Chapter 14

Sometime during the night, Scully had waken to think, she was seeing things in the dark, when she looked over at her husband was asleep, it turned out to be nothing at all.

She had gotten up to Pee in the corner, before looking out the window to see the partial moon still out for three o' clock in the morning,

When she came back over to get back under the covers, Mulder woke to asked whether she was fine over all.

"I am fine Fox, I just felt, I saw something move around inside the light house, other then that, my bladder was full from the baby."

He chuckled mostly. "You know what Scully, we should do, we have a room that is waiting for us to be used, why don't we pack up and start moving, I will take our everything down, along with getting you down the stairs, I don't wish to have another incident like before."

Mulder was able to take everything down stairs without a problem, placing everything inside the trunk of the car, before coming upstairs catching his breath.

"Are you ready Scully, everything is all set for the trip back to the travel lodge." He made sure, she was ready to go without her permission.

It would take awhile driving to the travel lodge, it was like a barrier was released between the both of them.

When Scully walked inside the Lodge turning on the lights, she started to laugh letting go her emotions from inside of her inner being.

Mulder looked up at her, as if she was crazy or something, but then he realized, she was blowing off steam.

"We are home Mom." Mulder says before throwing himself onto the bed to not seen a body in a few days, he was glad for it, and his dignity wanting to be naked of all things.

He waived his hand for his wife to join him in bed, giving her the honors to be on top this time around, to have her chuckle before closing the front door and locking it.


	15. Chapter 15

Cogley having to be still in shock over the fact, his life has been saved, now he has plenty of time to do things, he was putting off.

When he showed up at the light house the next morning, he was able to run his normal duties with taking care of the place, there was no sign of Mulder or Scully, since he was thinking, they had probably gone back to their hotel room for the rest of the evening.

It was mostly quiet inside, while making his rounds, he was able to make it up to the top level to look out the steel window, looking down below the rough waters hitting the barrier.

Weather wise it was lovely for anyone wanting to take a ride inside the harbor.

He had an idea. Why not take out the red speed boat for another joy ride, until the other day with having to find the alien space craft.

After locking up the front door, he slowly descends down the long flight of stairs for where the red speed boat is residing.

He makes it just fine, once getting inside the boat, he is able to start up the boat without a problem, before heading off into the same direction, for where the ship once was before sinking.

When he does make it to the very spot, their was nothing to be seen, unless you have a diving suit and air mask to dive under the waters to look for it.

This gives him an idea. Why not? Tomorrow he is going to come back here with the proper equipment, maybe he will be able to convince Mulder to come along for the joy ride.

Once he was able to drive back to the harbor and the stairs, he is able to look for his cell phone to call Fox Mulder.  
//////

Fox Mulder having been up 30 minutes, was sitting outside on the chair that was next to his lodge room, he was tempted to wake his wife up after last night, he decided to let her sleep for a little while longer.

It was at this point, when Mulder's cell phone had gone off, showing it was Cogley calling him for some odd reason. He picks up his cell phone to say. "Cogley, how are you this morning?" He asked softly.

Listening to what Cogley had to say on the phone, his interest had peaked to the tilt. "I will call you later to give you my decision about tomorrow, my ears are burning with that idea of yours."


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you serious Mulder, to scuba dive under the water with Cogley to look for the space craft, you don't even know how deep the water is in the first place?" She was steaming after hearing what her husband had to say on the subject.

"I checked on the computer, the deepest part of the water is only 200 feet, it won't be difficult to swim down with the equipment to look for the ship, and besides, when we left after it sunk, it was mostly air tight, once we are able to get into the first two access hatches."

"When you say we, I hope you don't include me on this trip, after what happened earlier with almost losing the baby." She says softly.

"Of course not, Dana, it's going to be me and Cogley, while your in the boat to keep tabs of our time under the water, and what we might find inside, I have a sneaky suspicious something is afoot that Commander Airle wasn't tell us the truth." Mulder says to his wife with usual curiosity for when it comes to the X-Files.

"All right then, I will be going along, but god forbid, I just hope you and Cogley don't run into trouble, because if their is, I am afraid what might happen on William's ship." She replied direct to the point with her statement.

Mulder was satisfied with his wife's answer. He was able to look for his cell phone to call Cogley having to be at the light house, or where ever he might be at the moment.

He presses send to reach him directly, for which he was picking up the phone right away while inside the light house, on the top level checking out the harbor waters with his binoculars.

He noticed something strange in the harbor, he thought it might of been, he was seeing things, but he was going to run it by agent Mulder and Scully about the possibility of another ship being in the area using their cloaking equipment.

It was at this particular moment, when his cell phone started to chirp inside his pocket.

He takes it out to see it's Fox Mulder promising to call him back with his decision. "Yes, agent Mulder, what is your decision about tomorrow?" He asked with a serious tone.

"I will be joining you as with Scully to make sure we stay out of trouble, once we are under the water." He advised with watching his wife's facial expression. "What time tomorrow?"

"Around eight a.m. in the morning, meet me at the bottom of the rocks and the speed boat, I will be heading for the scuba diving shop down the road to rent the equipment."

"See you then." Mulder ends the call, along with the statement saying for the fact he was hungry, lets go to the restaurant before having my snack this evening, as he looked at her with a wry grin to have her thinking for the most part.


	17. Chapter 17

It's the next day..

 

Mulder after finally crashing through the door of the access hatch, he rubbed his hand through his wet hair pulling off the face mask, while he and Cogley survey the scene.

It seem all normal going on inside taking off their equipment, while keeping just the air masks with them.

"What do you think Mulder, do you feel a presence?" He says having to be caution.

Mulder says in a calmer voice. "I think so at this point?", He nodded, apologetically, he breath a huge sigh of relief.

Cogley glanced around with confusion to continued on inside.

Mulder's heart froze as he realized, when he saw the entity flying around. He swallowed tried to believe the entire scene.

"You saw it?" Mulder asked.

"Yes." Cogley whispered, had closed his eyes for a moment to figure out just what they had seen, or else it was not their at all.

Mulder doesn't know what else to say to him, this is hard to understand. As he frowned with concern or what it could be mostly.

"We need to move further Mulder?" Cogley says with his lantern since the power is very low inside.

They move on to check the first level of the living quarters.

Their was nothing inside of the eight they looked in.

Both were uncertain on the impact of the situation, as they needed to place their air masks back on. Mulder first thought that it was a ghost from the light house thinking back that one time with the light having to been on with no one watching the place at the time.

His skin pricked with a sudden rush of adrenaline at the prospect of someone like a ghost would be here in the first place.

Mulder took out his gun from his pants. They went inside further, stopping just outside the main communications center.

Cogley is glancing around. "Do you think aliens are or could it be your twilight friends giving you a sign of sorts, for which you mention to me a few times the past months?" He says pointing his lantern in front of him to see.

And then it hit Mulder like a ton of bricks, maybe Jamie didn't go to heaven like he was supposed to go. "Interesting!, Mulder replies before moving further.


	18. Chapter 18

Scully regarded her husband fully out of the corner of her eye, with Mulder having spoken with Skinner to come here to check it out the craft in person.

The fact that Mulder was living on adrenaline at the moment with the chance of a life time. Even though he didn't particular look okak either, too much has been going on, and she needed to make sure, he gets his proper rest.

She could almost see the tension knots forming in his shoulders, as he stared fixedly ahead.

Scully sighed and flicked her eyes away from her partner/husband profile, it was going to be a long night, but knowing her husband, he will have other ideas other then sleep."

////////

William was having a hard time trying to sleep, with his wife working in the medical bay. She was doing exams on everyone making sure everyone as in good health, including herself.

Johan was running the scanner on Allysa checking to see how soon the baby will be arriving.

He turns on the medical scanner on her, as she was relaxed for the most part. She could hear the machine hum. Taking a few moments, before the scanner starts at the top of her head, until Johan stopped it to center around her belly to check on the fetus inside of her stomach.

After a few moments. "Your fine Allysa, I estimate, you will be having the baby sometime during the next two weeks or sooner."

"Thank goodness, I can't wait to get this basketball out of my stomach." She chuckle as with Johan. He stops the scanner to help her get off the table.

"Now you can tell William the good news, your healthy as a horse in Earth terms." Johan replied before helping her step down from the step.

"Your been watching too man of those old Earth movies Johan, well any rate, it's your turn around, lay down on the scanner before the others start to come in." She says before moving over to the controls.


	19. Chapter 19

Mulder had suspected that Skinner would be bring with him, his girl friend Christina, it was better this way, she would be able to keep him awake during the long drive.

While they waited, Mulder had called Cogley to make sure he had gathered up the rest of the equipment for the trip back down to the craft.

Cogley picked up the phone, when he was in the middle of paying for the extra diving equipment. "Hold on Mulder, I will be right with you." He used his credit card having just enough on it for this trip out. " All right Mulder, just to let you know, I have everything all set for tomorrow."

"A.D. Skinner will be arriving in about five hours, I will let him know about the equipment, I just hope he doesn't panic when we are diving down under the water?" He says while watching Scully sitting on the bed.

"See you tomorrow Sam, just try to take it easy until then, don't bother with going over to the light house for the rest of the day."

"Already checked it out Mulder, it's fine right now, I will be going home to rest a little, take care until then." He ends the call, before grabbing the rest of the items placing them in the back of the trunk.

////////

Inside the sunken space craft, even though power was at the lowest level, communications was still working for some odd reason, when a coded message from Alexandria was coming in with no one to listen to it.

However their was a presence inside the communications center watching and waiting.


	20. This Chapter For Mature Audiences

This chapter for mature audiences.

 

Scully still hadn't really recovered from her brief "Almost" losing the baby to look for the space ship and Mulder's obsession, she had nothing against it, but the damn ship is under water for god sake.

Mulder was confused it had something to do with another vessel having shot them down, and to have some sort of ghost or presence just doesn't seem right in her eyes, having not much of an imagination.

Tonight the silence was tense, while Mulder and she waited for Skinner and his girl friend.

Next thing Mulder started with the sun flower seeds again that just sent Scully over the edge.

She began screaming, "Mulder, that is driving me insane!, come lay down with me will you?" She said calming down a bit.

"It seems everyone has been behaving a bit weird late, Scully, even me."

She just wanted comfort. "All right Scully, I will help in that aspect.", As he takes off his pants, since he had just on his boxers, when he came to be in front of her, she could see he was already hard to her likely.

He takes his time. There is no rush with Skinner to be here in four hours now. She was taunting, testing him and now tasting him. Finding him to be some how wanting.

Building him up towards orgasm taking him inside of her mouth.

Stripping her away to his very core of his inner self. She could feel his heart beating fast, as with his cock pulsating in her hand now after pulling out of her mouth.

He closes his eyes to feel every sensation to what she has been doing to him.


	21. Chapter 21

Later when Skinner had arrived getting him settled in his room with Christina, everyone was able to sleep through the problem without a problem.

When they finally arrive at the Light house that morning. Mulder followed Scully down the long flight of stairs, with Skinner and Cogley already halfway down the reach the speed boat. Christina had opted to stay back at the hotel room.

He stopped mid step and watched her move.

She called out to him.

"What's going on?" He asked gently. "I will help you, unless you want to stay in the car instead?"

She started, they broke off as tears fell down from her eyes. "I will stay in the car, It's better this way." Fox Mulder felt sick at the prospect of leaving his wife alone, she told him to go, she would be fine with Christina at the hotel, she would be able to talk with her.

His brow furrowed with concern and he clinched on to her tighter on the stairs, and tried to pull her into his arms.

"It's okak.", she sniffs, tilts her cheek into a warm comfort of his palm.

She looked down the stairs. "You need to go, Cogley and Skinner are waiting for you."

"I will keep my phone on, so if I need to call, hopefully the water inside my suit won't kill the battery ." He takes one last kiss onto her lips. "I love you." He murmurs before leaving.


	22. Chapter 22

Scully had called Christina at the hotel room to check on her, she told Scully, she was fine, even though she was feeling a bit of anxiety for some odd reason.

"Dana, why do I get the feeling as if their something going on around here, I have been feeling some sort of presence, even since I arrived, I am able to sense it with my empathic abilities."

"I have been feeling the same thing, as with my husband, what ever it is, I hope they will get to the bottom of this madness." Scully says before telling Christina to just take it easy.

Skinner was testing out his equipment, while Mulder and Cogley looked on. They were making final adjustments on their equipment, while watching Skinner check his mask. "Are you all right Skinner?" Mulder asked with a quiet look with his expression.

"I am ready Mulder, I just hope I don't panic, since I never liked swimming under the water." He replied before placing on his air mask.

"Come on, dive in everyone." Cogley replied with a bit of energy ever since he was saved on board by the healer.

All three of jump into the luke warm waters for early May.

Slowly they descended down the vastness of the waters with the special water proof flash lights.

So far everyone was doing fine including Skinner, as few minutes later, they were able to reach the space vessel once again having reached the access latch of the ship.

Mulder was able to open the access hatch, to have all of the entered, along with the second hatch. They were able to take off their equipment once again accept for the air masks.

"All right, Skinner make sure your weapon is working just in case we come up with an issue." Mulder says with checking around with the power at the lowest point, even though the water hasn't into the ship as yet.

They start moving off slowly, with their flash lights the each of them were holding in their hands.

While on another level a ghostly presence felt the three come abroad, it started to move off to hide from them, until it was ready to show up to the three.


	23. Chapter 23

"Mulder, you get the feeling we are being watched?" Skinner replied while checking out the area they were walking inside the hallway leading to another level of the ship, the air was starting to get bad.

All three needed to put back on their air masks just in case, while they started off towards the living quarters once again. After taking some time to check them, Mulder tells the two, they would need to check the Communications center.

"Maybe their is some sort of message that was sent to this ship, once Commander Airle and the others were rescued." Mulder says before taking off his air mask in this area, for which is very strange. While placing his air mask, hooking it on the side of his pants.

All of a sudden they heard a noise. "What was that Mulder?" Cogley points his flash light to see where the noise was coming from.

They were able to head for the sound, when they noticed it was apiece of board having fallen coming from the other side of the Communications center. All three breath a sigh of relief for the moment. "Jesus Mulder, I would of never suspected." He stopped in mid stride. "What was that moving over their in the corner by the Communications panel?" Skinner says in a scared whispered.

The entity was moving away from the area to head through the wall to enter into another compartment. "What ever is, it sure doesn't belong to this space craft that's for sure?" Mulder replied before moving to the corner to use his flash light, even though the lighting was some what better to see.

While Cogley was playing with the dials on the panel to see if their were any messages.


	24. Chapter 24

Walking over to stand next to the panel. "Mulder, you ready to get out of here." Cogley says.

With a nod and swipe at hitting the wall. "No, we need to find the answer to what is going on."

He dug out his weapon from his suit just in case."We need to find that thing."

They started back towards the outside part of the center to check further, Walter Skinner was quiet throughout. He fought the urge to panic, but what would it prove in the first place, If for nothing but to stop, as he found it oddly annoying and frustrating at the same time.

Mulder looked inside one of the smaller rooms. Nothing inside.

Static blurred the screen for a moment before the power was off in the dark room, it was almost impossible to see accept for having the flash lights. He leaned forward, his eyes fixated on the dark screen of the smaller communications room.

Suddenly, something gas like creature slithered across the screen. Mulder's breath hitched in his throat. A gas like mass of a creature sat larger that was transparent. Skinner, Cogley and Mulder were frozen for where they were standing.

And then it moved off quickly outside of the small communications center.

"What was that, some sort of an alien being Mulder?" Skinner asked with his throat constricting. He had no idea, when he heard a noise again. As his eyes shifted towards for when the sound persisted, it sounded like banging on the walls, and it was getting louder.

As the creature reappeared standing or rather hovering about the ceiling.

Mulder's heart leap into his chest, as the gas like creature landed with a thump onto the floor of the ship. The entity crawled across the floor towards them. Mulder gulped, as with Skinner and Cogley.

As the creature tried to speak. "Do not kill me, I need to survive, I don't mean to frightened, I am from Alexandria, I stole away without having the others know I was abroad, but I was trapped when this vessel crash landed."

"Why on this ship?" Mulder asked. "I was looking for my mate, I need to reproduce during the next few weeks, or I will die."


	25. Chapter 25

When Scully had found the transceiver in the glove box, right away she was able to get though to the communications center with Johan. 

She was able to explain to him about what was going on with this creature.

Johan was able to understand what she was talking about. "Scully, the creature is called a Morelock, it's not dangerous, only when it's provoke for the most part, I will call William, and let him know what is going on, along with what the healer was to say on this matter."

"Thank you, Johan, we need to know quietly, unless you have a idea what else to do?" Scully says with trying to fully understand.

"Matter in fact I do, I don't know what Mulder will think of it, this creature is able to take over humans as a host for moments at a time to avoid trouble or from dangerous situations, in order for the creature to survive and get out of the ship and up to the surface, you will need for the Morelock to be transported abroad to this vessel."

Scully tried to comprehend, but she will do her best to explain it to her husband Fox Mulder.

"Thanks Johan, but when will the vessel be at this position?" Scully looked on at the time with her watch.

"Let me see, I need to check, be right with you, Scully, I will leave the line open." After a moment, he comes back on. "Give it some 20 minutes, we will be in your position, while I call William, I will call you later."

"That is fine Johan."  
///////

Mulder studied the creature on the floor. He was always curious, for when it comes to things like this.

Skinner and Cogley were acutely aware of the change in the creature, it was slowly dying. The body of the entity moves barely.

Something was telling Mulder the creature was trying to communicate, but it was at that moment, his phone was going off again, having to be his wife calling back.

Mulder answered it right away. "Go ahead Scully, what the latest, when will William be coming?" He asked while watching the creature a little. "Yes Scully."

"Look Mulder, Johan tells me the creature is called a Morelock, it has the ability to enter a human body as a host, you will be able to get the creature up to William's ship that way without having it drown or die on us, they will be arriving in our area in 20 minutes, I suggest you pick straws on who is gong to be the host, until your able to come up from the water and be transported up."

"All right Scully, I understand, talk to you later." The call ends. "Skinner, Cogley get moving, I will talk with the Morelock and have it take over my body to get it up to William's ship."

Skinner says to him. "Are you crazy, you don't know what kind of side efforts you will have, when the creature take over your body?"

"I will take my chances Skinner, we can't have this creature die now, now get moving, I will be with you shortly."


	26. Chapter 26

When the creature told them what was going on. It gave Mulder an idea on how to save the entity, no doubt his wife would consider himself crazy in his mind to even consider it.

Fox Mulder ran a trembling hand over his eyes, closing them. Knowing that this action has essentially futile.

His first thought as he had gotten closer to take a better look for the first time. It had seems even smaller then it actually was looking on the ceiling.

All three had almost been afraid to walk over, afraid of what might happen.

A futile hope, Mulder pulled out his cell phone to see if he can get a signal.

He tightened his grip on his phone. A grip he had not give up for a few minutes until Finally...

"Jesus Mulder, what the hell is going on down underneath?" She asked the question for which Skinner and Cogley looked on at the creature on the floor just barely moving. Hopefully that everything would be all right.

"How could this creature be without a mate?" Is one of the many questions that needs to be asked at the moment.

He finally turned his gaze away from the creature to speak with Scully. "Scully, do me a favor, please listen, and listen good, go to the car's glove box, look for the special transceiver that makes contact with our son's ship, you need to speak with William, and tell him we found a gas like creature on Airle's vessel, the creature says it's from Alexandria as a stole away looking for a mate, it looks like it;s been injured, ask him, Scully on whether there is another vessel in the area close by, we need to have this creature brought back to Alexandria before it dies."

"All right Mulder, I will let you know what happens, it may take awhile.

"All right, just try your best Dana." As he hangs up before heading towards over to the creature.


	27. Chapter 27

He moved getting into the hatch way with his friend inside of him, so far so good, there hasn't been any side effects from the creature.

Mulder takes a deep breath, testing the air mask again and the rest of the equipment.

Mulder felt something weird, the creature was speaking to him, even though he couldn't really understand at the moment, as he stands on his feet, he found that all of a sudden, his feet didn't touch the ground. "What the fuck." Mulder cried in surprise, when all of a sudden he fell onto his back. "Whoa!" He says testing himself to feel on whether he could walk or not, and he could.

He was able to get out past the access hatch, as with the first without a problem.

He was able to swim up to the surface taking ten minutes, when he was able to reach the surface and the speed boat with Skinner and Cogley waiting for him.

"Are you all right Mulder?" In unison they both asked. 

"Scully called me since you left the phone with me, they are over head us, to transport all of us on board, they will transport us in five minutes, so be ready Mulder and your friend inside of you." Skinner replied.

"Very funny Skinner, but I am ready then ever." He says feeling still some what disoriented still since the creature joined with him/  
///////

Five minutes later they are abroad along with Johan, Allysa, William and the healer Jarile.

Mulder, he was achingly hard and the chill, he was facing due to his metabolic changes to his vitals his heart was beginning to race.

Johan was looking at his readings on his portable scanner, while William was asking many questions.

Mulder was moaning and then falls onto the floor of the transport room, his color was looking ashen, along with his blood pressure was up high.

His entire body trembled as he tried to get up with help from the others.

Mulder didn't take his eyes off everyone, as with the creature, crawling slowly a few inches. This is when the healer comes over to ready himself with his mental energies.

He says a few word to the Morelock. "Don't be afraid, I am a healer from Alexandria, I will be able to save your life, just relax and you will be fine very soon, and relieve you of your pain."

The creature understood, as Allysa was receiving a mental image in her mind telling her the creature realizes what is going on.


	28. Chapter 28

When Scully finally saw the group transport back down, she was never more happier to see them, as with her husband Fox Mulder.

She kissed him so hard to have Skinner and Cogley blush some what.

"Are you all right Fox, I was very worried that with the fact you being a host to some creature, might of screwed up with your system." She says before kissing him again.

"Actually it did in the beginning without me realizing it Scully, it was the strangest thing, otherwise I am fine now, along with the creature having seen saved by the healer Jarile."

"And what of the creature?" She asked with looking at Skinner and Cogley with expressions on their faces.

"William and his ship are on their way to meeting up with an Alexandria vessel some where near the worm hole, other wise their is nothing else to report, accept for the fact, we can finally finish up our vacation here at the Light House."

Skinner speaks up. "You know what Mulder, I have decided to ask Christina on whether she would like to say a few days, but this time it will rent rooms other then using yours, I would very much like to thank you for letting us stay." He replied with a smile before wiping his brow. "I must tell you, Mulder, I am a true believer for when it comes to things like this and that creature."

"That is wonderful to hear from you." Skinner moves off before getting back into his vehicle finally.

As for Cogley, he decided to check out the light house, have dinner at home before going to bed, if he was able to.  
////////

Some time later after Skinner and Christina had moved their things out of Mulder's spare room, they were able to manage to rent rooms on the third level of the travel lodge, while Skinner had called the bureau to let them know, he was taking a few extra days off for his vacation, since it's been a long time that he had, and he was going to make up for lost time for when it comes tot he bedroom.

As for Fox Mulder, he was being attacked by his wife in the shower. She had her front of her body into his chest to drive him just wild with desired.

He was already bulging down below, all he wanted to do was to enter her quick and hard to have her moaning, against his wet neck from the hot shower.

He continued on with deepening the thrusts into her, until finally they both came together for when the orgasm racked their bodies.

Some time later together in bed. Mulder was thinking to himself. This was one hell of a vacation coming here to the Light House once again.

Meanwhile out in deep space.

William's vessel had received word, they would be meeting up with the Alexandria vessel in an hour, to have their special guest transported over to be taken home and to take a mate.

THE END.


	29. This is actually chapter 28th, please read first before reading Chapter 29th

The creature was laying on the floor, when the healer Jarile came up to it, his hands were able to touch the entity, while he closes his eyes to concentrate on his mental energies.

A few minutes later, everyone was able to see the white glowing of energies being directed at the creature, they could see that the healer's eyes were closed, as with Allysa. While Mulder, William and rest were looking on in amazement.

It would take some time, since the healer had no idea of the make up of the creature.

Mulder stood by his son hopefully they will know soon, gazing over his shoulder to see the healer wasn't moving.

He was finding this interesting and amusing at the same time, this would be the third miracle, if this does happens. First it was with Scully to save their child, secondly Sam Cogley with his lung cancer.

Mulder glances at his watch, as he takes a deep breath. He needed to call Scully, placing a gentle hand on his son's shoulder on to his wife's hand for support.

And then finally after some 15 minutes the healer Jarile breaks off contact to drop to the floor totally exhausted. It was Johan having gone over to help the healer up. Telling Johan to give him a moment. He will be all right.

After a moment or two. William asked on whether he was fine or not.

Jarile heaves a sigh. "I am fine William, the creature will be fine as well, I was able to save it's life and the pain, now I suggest that I rest a little, I have zapped my energies from my body."

He did sounded tired, and he wonders on whether he'd reached his breaking point.

William looked at Mulder, Skinner and Cogley. Before saying. "I will have Johan transport you back down at the Light House, I know mother is waiting a long time for you. " He says.

"What about the creature?" As it moving better off the floor to be hovering before beginning to speak. "Thank you." Before stopping. "I will sleep now, until I am able to get home or mate." It says.

"Dad, our ship will be heading out to the worm hold at warp speed, we will be meeting up with an Alexandria vessel to meet us at the halfway point, I will make contact with you when we get back."

"Okak William, I will advise Scully of this information, I will say good bye for now, good luck." As he looks over at the sleeping creature. "Truly remarkable." He replied.

Johan tells the three to step on the transporter pads to be sent back down, while Mulder gives William one final good bye hug.

They all made their way over to the pads, for when Johan is set at the control panel to send them down to disappear.


End file.
